Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a rollable display device having a light emitting device, such as an OLED.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device (OLED) is a self-luminance display device and does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the thickness of an OLED can be reduced as compared to other types of display devices.
Recently, there have been developed foldable or rollable display devices using flexible materials instead of inflexible substrates. When such a foldable or rollable display device is flexed, folded or rolled, stress may be applied to the display device, and this stress may cause defects in the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.